Mind Abilities
Mindblast Mind, PSI, Ability (Level 1) 1D6 cost Rest/Energy easy action The character sends a powerfull psionic blast to the target, which only damages the head of the opponent. Level 1: The target gets a strong headache which deals 1D6 damage Rest Damage + sum of all Level of mind abilities Level 2: The target gets a powerfull headache, which not totally vanishes. Also deals initative damage Level 3: The target suffers not only from a skullcrushing headache, he suffers from a migrane. The ability deals normal damage against the target knowledge back Calm Mind, PSI, Ability (Level 1) 2D4 cost Rest/Energy easy action The character uses his mind to calm down the target for 1D6 + sum of level of all mind abilities. Level 1: calms the target and removes fear. panic. the target realizes, what was done to him at the end of the ability. Level 2: Level 1 +The character gets a level of calm x 10 bonus on his charisma when interacting with the target while calm is active. Level 3: Level 2 + The character may use Calm as a spontanous action. if he does that, he may stop an attack from the target (the action is lost, but no additional cost must be paid) if the character passes a Talente check with an additional -25 malus. Friendly targets, who "allow" calm, get a +20 bonus for all checks as long as calm is active. back Telepathy Mind, PSI, Ability (Level 2) 1D12 cost Rest/Energy + 1D4 per round complex action The character interacts and manipulates the memories and thoughts of the target. Level 1: the target must be asleep or enables the character the use. the character and the target live through memories and can communicate in 10 times the normal speed. Level 2:the target may try a will check against the telepathy if he is awake. Level 3: the speed is increased to 20 times the normal speed the target may take another one into the telepathy if he pays the extra Rest cost for him (its the same as for the character) back Sleep Mind, PSI, Ability (Level 2) 1D6 +2 cost Rest/Energy complex action The character uses his mind to make the target tired and let him fall asleep. Level 1: the target falls asleep for 1D4 + sum of all Level of Mind rounds if it fails a Will check. If he passes a hard check, the target feels something wierd. The target can be awaken by noise,strong light, touch and damage. If the target allows the sleep, he may sleep upto sum of all Level of Mind in h and or wake up to one certain condition or time. The sleep is very restfull and restores sum of all Level of Mind Rets per hour and heals 1 point damage in every attribute. the target needs 1D6 rounds to fall asleep. Level 2: The target falls asleep in 1D4 rounds. The target never suspects something. it sleeps for 1D8 + sum of all levels of Mind rounds. The target can be awaken by touch, loud noise and damage. Level 3:The target falls asleep in 1 round. The target never suspects something. it sleeps for 1D12 + sum of all levels of Mind rounds. it only can be awaken by damage. The sleep restores 100% more per hour. back Hallucination Mind, PSI, Ability (Level 2) 2D6 cost Rest/Energy + 1D6 per round complex action The character puts a specific hallucination into the mind of the target. as more likely the hallucination is or is it hits a wish of the target, as harder is is to resist. the hallucination must be discribed and then the GM decides, how likely this scenario is. the target will act and react on the hallucination. Level 1:the hallucination may consist of talent + sum of all level of mind words. Or the character can give one word order to the target Level 2: double the words or the character can give two word order to the target Level 3: four times the words or the character can give three word order to the target back Fear Mind, PSI, Ability (Level 2) 1D6 cost Rest/Energy complex action This ability fills the mind of a target with unexplainable fear of the eviroment, his teammates or himself in range of a little uncomfort or panic. 1D6+2: the target: 1: fears a change in the area 2: fears the character 3: fears his teammates 4: his god or goverment 5: the characters teammates 6: himself Level 1: The target is frightend and get a -10 malus on all his checks. if a critical success was cast, the target will: 1D4: 1: use 1 action to move away from the source of his fear (if he is the source of his fear, he will get naked or something like that) 2: use 1 action to stare at his source 3: use 1 action to attack the source 4: use Look out on his source if the target is asleep, he will not get restore rest or health. Level 2: The target is filles with fear and get a -20 malus on his checks. if a critical success was cast, the target will use all his actions to act like in level 1. Level 3: the target is filled with panic and get a -30 malus on his checks and acts on his source of fear. (like in level 2) while in panic, the target gets 1 Psyche point per turn. after the effects of fear ends, the character has to pass a will check to loose panic. also the target only gets half his time to act and may not do a complex action. if the target is asleep, he will not restore rest and health, looses 2 Rest per hour, gets 2 Psychepoint per hour. back Ghost Mind, PSI, Ability (Level 3) 2D6 cost Rest/Energy + 2 per round complex action The character proves the body mind dualism and leaves his body. His Body falls asleep and the Mind of the character may move around. The ghost cannot be harmed, but if the body is damaged, this damage is doubled and the ghost returns to the body in 1D6 rounds. Level 1: The characters mind acts like kimself, he can not touch and carry things and only moves with half his speed and gets no bonus for initative. The ghost can only be detected by other characters with PSI. Level 2:Level 1 + the ghost moves with his normal speed and gets full bonuses for initative. The Ghost can touch and interact with things with 50% of his attributes and double restcosts. Level 3:Level 2 + The ghost can move through 10cm thick walls and materie. he also can talk to people, if they pass a perception check. back Apparation Mind, PSI, Ability (Level 3) 1D6 cost Rest/Energy +1 per round complex action The character creates a copy of his arm with his mind, which only can be seen by other characters with PSI ability. Level 1: The arm can act normal and can move up to talent in m distance from the character (takes one easy action). he can grap things. Level 2: The character creates a second arm with same abilities. the arms also can attack normally and they can move through 10cm thick walls. Level 3:The character can choose to absorb damage which would move through the arms. every 10 points damage reduce cost 1D6 rest. The character can also transform the arms to other simple objects. also the character can transform one arm into a copy of his face with only one eye. back